Not All is Hopeless
by coolsal
Summary: It looks as if it will be a normal day for Rito but ends up the start of Nemesis's plan to turn Yami into an assassin again.


**Rated MA**

**I don't own To Love Ru or To Love Ru Darkness**

**I don't know what most of this means but I' m just putting it there to be safe, also this is the first time I write a story so don't get mad if it sucks but I hope you like it. Also this is just the first chapter, I plan on finishing it but wanted to see what you guy think of it first and if you have any opinions on what I should change.**

**Ps it doesn't have any fowl or inappropriate actions in the first chapter but might in the others, who knows well thanks for giving this a story a shot.**

It started as a regular day for Rito or as regular as it gets for him. As he turned he saw that Momo was in his bed again, grabbing his arm as if it were gold, and murmuring something in her sleep. Rito tried to wake her up but she grabbed on harder to his arm.

"Rito stop its too rough "replied Momo, at exactly the same time Mikan entered the room to wake Rito up.

"RITO, WHY DO I ALWAYS FIND YOU LIKE THIS!" yelled Mikan as she left the room

At that time Momo woke up not knowing what happened, she got out of bed to go change for school but not before she gave Rito a small kiss in the check.

In shook Rito said "Momo wh…what was th…that"

"Oh nothing just trying to wake you up" replied Momo as she left the room.

Blushing like crazy from all that happen that morning Rito got up to get ready for school.

As he walked down stairs he saw Mikan in the kitchen, anger still in her face, muttering words Rito knew were about what she saw. Not liking how he left things he walked into the kitchen to explain what happen to Mikan.

"if it isn't Mr. sexdrive I wonder what he wants now" yelled Mikan

"Mikan it isn't like that I swear, you just heard wrong Momo was just talking in her sleep" Rito said in a pleading voice.

"OH … sorry for misinterpreting what happen" she said with a shy voice, mad at herself that she thought Rito would do something like that. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry"

"Thanks for understanding, and for the food" said Rito with a sigh of relief. As he sat down to eat he noticed it was just the two of them. "Where are the others?"

"Lala and Nana said they were going to school early because they wanted to see Tearju sensei and I think Momo is still getting ready" finishing her statement Momo came into the kitchen. She was in her uniform and she held a cup with a straw and her bag.

"Come on Rito time to go to school" mentioned Momo

"Okay but you won't eat anything" replied Rito

"Its okay, this drink has all the vitamins I need for the morning so lets go or we could be late" as Momo motioned for the door.

"Okay, thanks for the meal Mikan" Rito said walking out the door.

The walk to school was normal with Momo and Rito talking. They were halfway their till they saw Yami or golden darkness in her school uniform walking in the same direction as them.

"Hey Yami how's it going" asked Momo

"Fine why do you ask" questioned Yami

"No reason, why, I can't ask" replied Momo

"No its just silly that you ask" Yami said without an expression

"Sooo, why are you going to school today" asked Rito with concern

"Why should I answer too you, don't forget your still my target" commented Yami, "but if you need to know Tearju wants me to come to school more" replied Yami as the group arrived at the gate to the school. "Well I'll go to my class now" said Yami as she walked away.

"Same here Rito, got to go to my class" commented Momo as she walked away but not before she gave Rito a toothy grin.

Rito all alone walked off to his class.

As the day progressed it was a typical day for Rito. Lala's inventions going haywire, Yami threatening to kill Rito, and of course Rito tripping on top of most of the girls he knew. At the end of the day Rito was tired. Packing up his stuff Rito saw Lala enter the room.

"Hey Lala, what up" asked Rito

"Hey Rito, I came to tell you that me, Nana and Momo are staying after school with Ryouko to help with some of her patients, so you'll be walking home by yourself today " replied Lala with a bit of a depressed voice at the end of her statement.

"Its okay Lala it won't be that bad walking alone" Rito said with a comforting voice.

"Okay well I got to go, tell Mikan not to wait for us, bye" said Lala walking out of the class. Shortly afterwards Rito did the same.

As Rito walked out the gate he noticed Mea.

"Hey Mea long time no see, how's it going" Rito asked.

"Hi senpai, its going great and you"

"Alright I guess for just walking home"

"Where are the others you usually walk with someone?"

"They were busy so I have to walk by myself why"

"Just curious but if you want I can walk with you"

"aaa… okay" replied Rito with a shocked expression that Mea asked to walk with him.

"Lets go then"

"Sooo how's it going with you and Yami"

"Fine, but I wanted to talk about some else with you senpai"

"And what would that be Mea"

"You know how me and my master are trying to make golden darkness go back to her assassin ways"

"Wh… what are you saying"

"I know you know, but master has grown tired of waiting so she made a plan" as she turned around she showed the face of an assassin and tied Rito up with her hair.

"WHAT ARE YOUY DOING MEA" screamed Rito with all his might.

"What my master has order of me" as she used her powers to enter Rito's mind and make him black out. "Master will be happy with this accomplished mission" she said walking away with Rito unconscious in her hair.

"Hi Mikan" yelled Nana as she, Momo and Lala walked into the house.

"Hello Nana, where are the others?" yelled Mikan from the kitchen making super.

"Were right here Mikan" replied Lala

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes so hurry and get ready" ordered Mikan to distracted with the food to notice Rito wasn't with them.

"Okay" said the three Deviluleians in unisons walking away to get ready

After a while they all meet up in the living room to eat.

"Where Rito" asked Lala while Mikan was serving the food.

"Wasn't he with you guys cause I haven't seen him since this morning" replied Mikan.

"WHAT!, he should've been here after school" commented Lala

"Then where is he" asked Momo with all of the group getting worried

"We should go look for him something might've happen" stated Nana, as she got up to get her jacket and go look for Rito.

"Okay we'll come as well" replied Mikan as the rest of the group fallowed Nana out the door. While they were searching for Rito they got Haruna, Yui, Run, Kyouko, Risa, Mio, Oshizu, Rin, Aya, Saki, Celine and even Yami to help look. After a while Yui found Rito's bag on the ground more worried than before she told everybody else. As they all grew more worried they searched hard for Rito in hope that nothing would happen to him. Not knowing it was too late for Rito and the next time they saw him he wouldn't be the same.

**END of chapter**


End file.
